Eros
by Arsao Tome
Summary: This is my version of 'Wild Honey' where Ranko's Sailor Venus and Cutey Honey.
1. Chapter 1

It was a rainy day and a panda was flown through the air and hit a wall. People looked over and then they saw a figure dressed in a long black trench coat, black slacks, boots and a under armor sleeveless top. He was divinely blessed, at least that's what the girls thought. His blond hair was soaked and a single strand came down his nose right between his 'angelic blue' eyes. He looked like if he was blessed by the gods.

"I can't believe you did that!" He said.

#It was a matter of honor.#

"Honor my ass! Never talk about honor when you have none at the begging!"

#Boy! You will do as I say!#

"And you're going to force me?" The young man glared at the panda and the panda panicked, it knew the young man can stomp a bloody mud hole in him and walk it dry. "Look, I'll go with you. But I make no promises deal?" The panda nodded and they were on their way.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Soun Tendo had received a letter explaining about what was going on and he called his daughters to the family room. "My friend and his son will be stopping by for a visit and we have much to talk about when they get here." He said.

"What is it about Father?" Said Kasumi, the eldest daughter.

"Well Kasumi, they are martial artists like we are." He said.

"How good are they daddy?" Said the middle daughter, she had black hair in a page boy cut, was well built and had legs up to her neck. She was in a short sleeved belly shirt, hot pants and slippers. She was snacking on some soy chips and lying down with her legs kicked up.

"Well, Genma is a master of his families style and Ranma was training under him. So they are pretty good."

"Humph, who cares about a boy?" Said the youngest, she had long black hair and a chest of a twelve year old.

"Well," said Kasumi. "let's get dressed and meet them." The youngest didn't think this boy was worth it.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

About an hour later, there was a knock on the door. Nabiki got up to answer the door as her father was.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Ranma was waiting on Genma's friend and a young woman opened the door, she was gorgeous and the kimono she was wearing was beautiful. She could tear her eyes away from him. He was tall, handsome, had wild dirty blond hair in a long braided ponytail. He was buffed and had this aura of sexiness about him. She slammed the door in her father's face and smiled at him. She took in to account of what he was wearing a long black trench coat, black slacks, boots and a under armor sleeveless top. He was divinely blessed, at least that's what and a pair of diamond earrings.

But the one thing that she noticed about his attire was a white choker with a platinum heart in the shape of the universal symbol of Venus.

"Hello, I'm dojo welcome to our Nabiki." She said, 'wait that didn't sound right.' Ranma sweat dropped.

"Uh, okay." He said, "I think you mean that you are Nabiki?" She nodded, "your description does not do you justice. You are very beautiful." Nabiki blushed, "my mother was right about you." The unnoticed panda gulped and wondered when had he spoken with his mother.

"Auntie Nodoka is your mother?" She said, he nodded. "Um, could you hold on for minute?"

"Sure," he smiled. Nabiki ran to the side of the house and thanked every god she could for this hunk of man meat. But when she came back, Soun had came out and welcomed them in the house.

'NO! MINE!' "Um, daddy DIBS!" She said while running in to the house after them.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

They walked in, "who are you?" Said Kasumi as she looked at the young man.

"Allow me to introduce myself," he said. "My name's Ranma Saotome I am Nodoka's son."

"Oh my, you are Auntie Nodoka's son?" She said, "nice to meet you Ranma. I'm Kasumi Tendo and this is my younger sister Akane."

"Ah so you are the homemaker of the house. Nice to meet you Kasumi-san." So they sit down and started to talk. Ranma had told them everything that had happened on his trip. They glared at the panda and he sweated. Now they had some dinner and started to share some stories enjoying each others company. Until Akane glared at Ranma.

"We're not going to marry you you know." She said and that was when Nabiki shocked her.

"Speak for your self sis." She said, "I called it!"

"Wait, what?"

"You don't know?" Said Nabiki.

"No, enlighten me." So Soun explains to him that his father and him made a pact between the schools and unite them. Ranma sighed, "okay first of all. I haven't studied Anything Goes in like five years. Why? I'm a master, plus it's weak compared to what I can do now. The douche bag, decided to teach me beyond Anything Goes. He calls it 'Anything Goes' because he's too lazy to call it anything else."

"Where is he," said Soun. Ranma asked for some hot water and splashed it on to him.

"BOY, I TOLD YOU NOT TO MENTION THAT!"

"GENMA!" Said Soun as he went in to his 'demon head' move.

"Now, now Tendo we can still have our children married." Said Genma.

"But you won't have the school's joined." Said Ranma, "you'll need to train a new student."

"No I won't, I have you!"

"No you don't. You shouldn't have taught me those moves."

"What moves?" Asked Nabiki.

"Nothing, just the basic moves." Said Genma.

"Basic my ass, they are moves so good and powerful, that world class fighters want to get their hands on me." He glared at Genma, "and I wouldn't doubt he'd sell me out."

"Who are we talking about?"

"I'll tell you later Nabiki. But, thanks to doofus over there I'm not only cursed via the Cursed Springs, but he had cursed me where if a girl looks at my true form, they'd die."

"Why? Because you're ugly or something?" Said a smug Akane they glared at her and she shrinked back feeling the cold glares of her sisters and the boy himself.

"No, it's called 'Drop Dead Gorgeous'. This form is handsome right?"

"Yeah," said Nabiki.

"Well my true form is so good looking that well, let's just say, it's 'Heart stopping'. You see I'm under a spell where my looks are so amazing that any girl that has a heart will die if I don't help them within a minute." They were shocked, well, Nabiki, Kasumi and Soun were Akane was smug. "Shut up," he said to her.

"I challenge you to a fight!" She said, "if I win you leave never to return here!"

"Okay fine, you can't get involved in my life then and act like you own me. Because if you do, I'll kill you." He said, "if I win you can't say jack number one. Number two, if Nabiki and Kasumi want to go out with me they can. You can't get involved, lastly you train properly." He looked at Soun, "Mr. Tendo will you train her if she loses?"

"Yes Ranma," he said glaring at her.

"Okay," he looked at her. "Come on, let's get it on." He threw off his trench coat and walked in to the dojo.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

They got in to the room and got ready to go at it, Ranma unleashed unholy hell up on the smug Akane. He doubled her over, dropped and hit a flying uppercut sending her in to the ceiling and on her way down, he hit a kick to the back of her neck almost knocking her out then he grabbed her in a 'figure -4 neck and arm lock'. "What do you say Akane?" He said, "going to give up or do I continue?"

She knew she was trapped, "MATTE!" Then Ranma let her go, Soun called the match in Ranma's favor.

"And we got it all on tape." Said Nabiki, "so you cant say he cheated." Ranma bowed to the downed girl.

"Now, if you excuse me. I need to get cleaned up." He said Soun looked at Genma.

"He's right, that was beyond Anything Goes. He is a master," Soun said. "I wouldn't be surprised if 'the Master' made him one." Genma sweat dropped.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Ranma had went in to the furo and started to clean up. 'Sigh here we go,' he thought and slipped in to the hot water. He changed in to a godlike young man, he had a long dirty blond hair and 'rave blue' eyes. His head was leaned back as he relaxed in the hot water. 'I feel like I'm that one Spanish ninja(1).' He thought about the time he had met the Grandmaster of the school. He told Ranma that he wanted him to be his heir. Ranma had agreed to it and was taught, he was the perfect student.

Then he told Ranma a piece of advice, 'live the life I've always wanted.' So he does.

TBC

1. Balrog/ Vega from Street Fighter.

Note: Like last time I'm putting trivia at the end. Here it is:

* * *

**Wild Horse Trivia**

What is Ranma's curse?

Those Chinese Amazons, so wacky. What do the two younger Amazons in Japan have in common?

A. Their sex.

B. Their height.

C. Their names translate to hair care products.

D They hate each other.

True or False? Ranma has a half-sister.

What are everyone involved with Ranma are collectively known as?

What is Ranma's curse form's alias?

A. Ranko Tendo

B. Reimi Jahana

C. Kishi Neko

D. Tai Kuno

What did Kuno call himself when he first met Ranma?

Ryoga Hibiki was originally going to fight Ranma over what?

A. A girl

B. A grade

C. Bread

D. They hated each other, they needed no reason

Who uses petals as an entrance and exit?

Sound it out.

10 dough Treign in Hawl.

Which one of Ranma's fiancé's calls him 'Ranma- Honey'?

A. Akane Tendo

B. Shampoo

C. Kodachi Kuno

D. Ukyo Kuonji

True or False? Kasumi is engaged to Ranma.

Who are the only known animal cursed victims?

Who is the Grandmaster of the Anything Goes school?

Ranma has Ailurophobia which is a fear of what?

A. Dogs

B. Exposure

C. Cats

D. People named 'Ailuro'

True or False? Ranma has killed someone.


	2. Chapter 2

Ranma had got out of the furo; his chiseled body was now lightly tanned. He threw on a towel around his waist and walked out to a room. He started to get dressed in an under armor sleeveless top, boxer briefs and cargo pants. He went to Kasumi's room and knocked on the door, "just a minute." She said, she opened the door to his back and he was staring at a hand mirror. "Ranma-san," she said. "What can I do for you?"

"I need your help." He said, "I need my hair done but, I don't want to kill you. Do you have a large mirror?"

"Yes I do."

"Good, if I look in a mirror it's just my image so you won't die. If you look at me in the mirror."

"I get it." So he walked in to the room and sat down in front of him. "So how are you going to be able to look at any girl with out killing them?" He pulled out a platinum plain mask with a marking that looked like a capital 'J' on the left side of it and showed it to her.(1)

"This was given to me by a man who had trained me in Europe." She was impressed at it.

"Oh my," she said as he grabbed a brush and started to brush his hair. "I have an idea, why don't I lengthen the braid?" Ranma agreed and she did they started to talk about his adventures enjoying each others company. That was when Nabiki had walked to Kasumi's room, "Nabiki NO!" But it was too late, she was dead. Ranma rushed over to her with his mask and placed it on. Then he re-started her heart. She started to come around, "Nabiki!" She hugged her.

"Wow, you weren't kidding. You are 'drop dead gorgeous'." They laughed.

"Okay, just relax. I know I did my job right." He said, "Just rest." So she did and Kasumi had continued with his hair. After she was done, Ranma stood up, lifted his mask so that his mouth was uncovered and kissed Kasumi on the cheek. Kasumi felt warm and tingly, then he hugged Nabiki and she started to feel tingly as well.

'He looks like that one Spanish ninja.' She said, and then he left Kasumi's room only to meet up with Akane.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

"WHAT WHERE YOU DOING IN MY SISTER'S ROOM YOU PERVERT!" She said and was about to hit him with a huge mallet and he kicked its head off, in his bare feet. She just stared stupidly at the handle that was left.

"You're like a teacher's strike." He said, "You got 'No class'." Then he walked off.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Later he walked out to take a walked around the neighbor hood; he was relaxing and enjoying the walk. That was when he found out he was in Juubahn, the Sailor Senshi were in trouble yomas had surrounded them and were about to attack. That was when they had heard, "EROS-FLASH!" Then, "EROS MULTI ARROW BLAST!" Then beams of golden light had struck the yomas destroying them easily. Then they saw a figure land in the middle of the street making a crater. Then he stood up, he was in a white and gold under armor, tights, boots, gloves and face mask. He was holding a gold bow with a golden mana as the string. His hair was in a long braided ponytail and blonde, the girls couldn't tear their eyes from him. Then he placed the bow in front of him as if it was a cane.

"Who are you?" Asked Sailor Moon.

"I am the elder brother of Princess Aphro," Venus' eyes widened as she knew who he was. "I am the Eros Captain." With that, he bowed. The others looked at Venus, just then more yomas started to show up and Eros just smirked then leapt in the air the bow transformed in to a white and gold guitar. Then he started to play riffs and golden mana started to fly out of it hitting the yomas and destroying them. Then he walked to Venus and knelt to her with his head bowed to her. His guitar to the side and arm crossing his chest. "I'm so happy to see you little sister." With that he hugged her tightly, then he sensed a yoma getting up to attack and he pulled an M 1911 handgun pulling the trigger taking out the yoma.

"It's good to see you too Eros-niisan." She said and pulled back to look at him. "You are as handsome as ever."

"Thank you, my piccolo sorella (2)." He said to her she hugged him tighter. She loved it when he called her that. Then Jupiter grabbed her and pulled Venus to the side.

"Introduce me to you brother. Now, please." She said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Later Ranma had came up to a huge manor and walked on the grounds. A few of the guards had showed up. "Master Ranma," said one of them. "Welcome home."

"Thank you, is my mother here?"

"She should be she is talking to Kannagi-sama and Ayano-sama."

"Why are they here?"

"We do not know. Ranma-dono."

"Well, better go talk to Mom." So he heads to the main house.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Nodoka Saotome was a very beautiful woman; she was the head of the Saotome clan who only answered to the Imperial family themselves. In front of her was a man with long white hair and blue eyes. The girl was cute and had shoulder length red hair and blood violet eyes. The man was in regal robes while the girl was in a school uniform. "Hello Jugo, it's good to see you again." She said.

"It is good to see you too Nodoka-sama." He said.

"And Ayano it's good to see you, you have gotten beautiful." Ayano blushed at the Saotome matriarch's words.

"Thank you Saotome-Sama." She said, just then a ninja was behind Nodoka and whispered in her ear.

"Ah, he is here." Said Nodoka, "good. Send him to me." The ninja nodded and disappeared, "Ranma shall be here shortly."

"Ranma?" Said Jugo, "he's returned."

"Yes but my idiotic husband had done something to him. You'll see when he gets here." So Ranma had entered the room and they look over to him.

"Wow," said Ayano.

"Hello mother, Kannagi-sama, Ayano-chan." He said they stared at him.

"Why is he in a mask?" Asked Jugo "did that bastard...?"

"No, he did not harm me." Said Ranma so he explained what happened to him.

"So you are a master of your art?" Said Ayano, Ranma nodded and leapt on to the ceiling staying there.

"And moves I learned in Europe." Then he flipped off and on to the floor.

"Uh Ranma, I was wondering. What's with the mask?"

"Thank to my father I've been cursed. It's called 'Drop Dead Gorgeous'; if I take off the mask I'd kill you."

"I can take it." He looked at Nodoka and she nodded.

"Alright," he slowly pulled off the mask and revealed his face. She smiled at how handsome he was and fainted. "AY-CHAN!" He pulled his mask back on and listened to her heart. "She's alive? But how?"

"I did some research souchi," said Nodoka. "You two were always close that you could be siblings. So, she wouldn't die when she saw your face."

"I see," said Jugo. "Was there anything else?"

"Got any cold water?"

TBC

One: Think Vega's mask in Street Fighter.

Two: It means 'little sister' in Italian.

**

* * *

**

**The Royal Lunarian Quiz**

Name any 2 Sailor Senshi.

Usagi Tsukino is the hopeless leader of the Sailor Senshi, which one of these transformations is NOT one of hers?

A. Super Sailor Moon

B. Eternal Sailor Moon

C. Eclipsed Sailor Moon

D. Princess Sailor Moon

True or False? Sailor Mercury's real name when said last name first, means 'Friend of water' in French.

You think that Sailor Pluto is unflappable huh? Well she's not, what is she afraid of?

A. Youma

B. Roaches

C. The dark

D. Life

Who is Sailor Moon's 'true' Mother?

Where did Mamoru meet Usagi for the first time? (The answer will surprise you)

What do the cats and the Tsukino clan has in common?

A. They all have psychic powers

B. The Moon.

C. They all like to chase down a mouse with some good cream

D. The mom has black fur all over her body and the dad has white fur.

What does Usagi call Chibi-Usa?

True or False? There are roses on Makoto/ Sailor Jupiter's ears.

Whose planetary symbol is a trident?

What does Haruka Teno do for a hobby?

A. Races Cars

B. Flies helicopters

C. Races motorcycles

D. All of the above

Which of Beryl's generals was planning to desert her?

Who is nicknamed 'the Cute Death Star in a mini-skirt' by the fans?

A. Sailor Mars

B. Sailor Mercury

C. Sailor Jupiter

D. Sailor Saturn

Unscramble the name:

Iam Zoinmu

Name one of the 'Three Lights'.


End file.
